thinking for a good title
by Axis of Existance
Summary: Sorry bad at summary...XP


**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**(Kyle's P.O.V)**

_**-Dream-**_

_Burning houses, dead bodies, broken and bloodied weapons lying down on the bloodied ground and in the middle of the field under the moonlight I stand holding my sister who kept smiling at me, I who is covered in blood, eyes that looked like dead, and deep inside me I felt shame and sadness, shame that I killed a lot of innocent minecraftians and amongst them are mere children, and sadness that I destroyed my birthplace, my so called home, now burns in the ground. I looked up the sky blood coming out of my eyes as if they were tears, regretting on what I've done, my heart screams in pain, feeling the guilt that I killed her, yet she smiled softly with a small sadness, she, my only friend, my only sister, the only family I could've wished for, now holding me between her arms one last time, feeling her pained breathing and her weak beating heart. My left arm was in her back holding her closely and my right arm was in between us holding a broken sword that was impaled in her, yes, I killed her not knowing it. But before she died, she talked to me, one last time._

"_Are you back at your senses, Kyle?" she said between her heavy breathing._

"_I am, but afraid to look at you." I thought._

"_You can cry it all out, Kyle, don't stuff it in your heart." She said._

"_I want to cry, but can't." I thought._

"_You can scream it all out too If you want." She said._

"_I want to, but can't." I thought._

"_Are you in pain?" she asked._

"_No, but you are." I thought._

"_Are you happy or…" she coughed and more blood came out of her mouth._

"_No, I am not." I thought._

"_Or, are you sad?" she asked._

"_I am sad." I thought._

"_Like a mirror, you shattered; piece by piece it falls down." She said and again she coughed._

"_I guess I am." I thought._

"_Please look at me." she said._

"_I don't want to." I thought. She pulled my head and looked at my brown eyes and I looked at her emerald eyes._

"_Are you afraid that you're going to be alone and no one will forgive you and love your, right?" she asked._

"_Yes, I am." I thought._

"_If you are, you shouldn't be afraid, because something tells me, deep inside me, that somewhere, someday, someone will forgive you and will love you." She smiled._

"_You're wrong…no one will love me or forgive me." I thought._

"_Will you promise me something?" she asked._

"_What is it?" I finally spoke._

"_Will you promise me that you're going to continue living?" she asked._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Don't ask, do you promise?" I nod and we became quiet for 5 minutes._

"_It's quiet now; looks like my time had come." She whispered but enough for me to hear._

"_Please…don't go." I finally broke down crying._

"_Ah…Y-you…finally…cried." She smiled._

_With those last words, she finally stops breathing, and her beating heart cease to beat, her hands falls down, and we both fell to our knees, my eyes opened wide and more tears falls down my pale skin, I shake her body to wake up, begging that this was one of her games, but it wasn't, this time it's real, I screamed it all out, cursing myself. I stopped screaming and looked at her face, all I saw was her smile, no hint of sadness in her smile. I suddenly heard footsteps, and to my guess it was the army and the King who ordered the destruction of my village, I hear his laugh, a laugh that enjoys seeing a lot of dead people, the more I hear the more my blood boils in anger. And he said something that makes me lose my mind again._

"_Pity, she was really beautiful, I could've take her as my wife." He laughed._

_**-Dream end-**_

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw myself falling down the darkness, wondering how I end up here, until I felt my body, screaming in pain, and it finally clicked my mind, I died and broke my promise to her, she might be disappointed to me now. I smiled softly and letting my battered and bloodied body fall down the darkness. suddenly I felt that the longer I fall down the hotter it goes, I opened my eyes to and looked down to see myself falling down the nether, well, nether suits me best, since I don't have the face to show at her, I closed my eyes again and my body continues to fall down, I can't die because I'm already dead…or so I thought. Suddenly I two arms wrapped around me holding around my body tightly, and in my head I felt something soft. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw gold eyes staring at me, I tried to speak but can't since I'm already tired and slowly I fall asleep.

**(Blazzette's P.O.V)**

I was flying in the nether alone, bored that nothing exciting is going on, I had to wait for 1 weak for the **Mob Bar** to open and 1 weak to wait to fight that Ender Bitch. I can't visit Charlotte since she's taking care something in their castle, and Hilda, let's just say she's at her fellow skeleton having fun, Mina, can't do since she's also busy like Charlotte, Terra, can't to since she's taking care of her children's.

"I'M BORED!?" I yelled.

"SHUT UP?!" someone yelled.

I looked around me pissed at who said that. When I looked in front of me I saw something falling down. My eyes opened wide when I saw a _boy_ falling down, severely wounded. I immediately flew towards the falling teen. When I reached him I held him tightly, and his head was in my breast. I looked at the teen and examined him, he was covered in blood, his clothes were ripped from sharp objects, and to my theory he might have been fighting someone. He slowly moved his head and slowly opens his eyes and blushed slightly seeing his brown eyes. Right now I might have been taking a liking to this teen and by the looks of it, he might be strong, but I got to keep him and not let the other princesses see him or else they might steel him away since a non-cubed mob is rare.

"JACKPOT?!" I yelled.

"WOULD'YA FUCKING SHUT UP?!" again the same voice yelled.

"FUCK YOU?!" I yelled.

**Hope you liked the first chap….please leave a review on what you think about the fic…see ya….XP**


End file.
